My Alien
by OneSolution
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was just a regular girl with a boring life. That is until a pink-haired alien crash-lands in her backyard. With an alien adjusting to everyday life on Earth, Lucy's life may just get a little more interesting. AU. NaLu. Oneshot


The first time I ever had a boyfriend, I thought I was in love. He was everything I imagined him to be. Then, I realized he was just a jerk just trying to get into my pants.

The next guy was sweet and quite shy. Once again, I had fallen in love. He would always help me with whatever I needed, and was always kind and was there whenever I needed him. Well that was until I found out he was cheating on me with some other girl I'd never even heard of.

Then, I started to date this other guy. He was mysterious and dark. It gave me chills whenever I looked into his eyes. He treated me poorly and was quite abusive. But, I stayed in the relationship because I felt he had never had anyone to love before. Well that only last so long as I quickly discovered that he was just a plain douche bag.

So, my love life isn't something I'm particularly proud of. I kept looking for the perfect guy, but he never came to me. I even lowered my standards once in a while, but still, there was no guy I was fond of. Reading fairy tale stories makes you have high hopes of one day living like a princess with a white knight in shining armor, who always attends to your needs.

Of course, there was no such man like that. What kind of man was right for me? Well, now I know, that kind of man is not of this world.

When I met him, I was in for quite a shock. It was in the middle of the night when I heard a loud thump and crash outside my window of my bedroom. I lived alone in a peaceful community in a house that was on the country side, so I didn't have a lot of neighbors. Now that I think about it, not having neighbors was probably a good thing.

My mother had died sadly at a young age, and my father had passed away, leaving me alone in this world with his fortune. With the amount of money he had left behind, I would never had to work again. However, I still had an ambition, which was to be a writer. I'm still working on that though.

"What the hell?" I groaned. Wasn't too happy to be awakened at this time of night.

I scurried out of my warm cozy bed. Tiptoeing, in case there were any intruders outside, I moved towards the window and slowly pulled the curtain just and inch to the side. I didn't want them to see me in case there was someone outside.

I moved my blonde locks away from my face and peered outside. Gasping, I stared with my jaw dropped at the condition of my once beautiful back yard. There was a car-sized hold in my garden with something laying in the middle and not to mention, from my viewing distance, it seemed to be searing hot from the crash. It resemble the shape of a person, but there was a pink spot at the end of it which ruled out that possibility.

Not even putting on my robe, which now that I think about it, I sort of regret. I quickly ran out of my room and downstairs. My first thought was that there it must have been some sort of plane that crashed. Either way, my garden may never be the same. As I opened the back door and stepped out onto my patio, the hole became much more clearer to me.

It was bigger than I had suspected and, there was a person laying in it!

Quickly, I ran over to them, completely ignoring the trampled flowers that the crash had caused. As I approached it, person moved. I stopped, just a few feet away. The person was laying face down and was probably a guy, due to the pronounce muscles he had and short pink hair. Wait... pink hair?

My breath hitched in my throat when the guy moved a bit. As he stood up, I could see his charcoal eyes lock onto mines. It sent shivers down my spine.

Any intelligent person would now take the time to run inside and call the police. Well... I guess my family and friends were lying to me when they said I was smart.

He took one step towards me, struggling to keep his balance. I would later find out that he was unfamiliar with Earth's gravity. This made sense seeing as how he was a freaking alien from outer space.

I watched in complete shock and fascination as the naked man took step after step towards me. Did I mention he was naked? His eyes were still locked with mines as he was now a few inches from me. I stayed completely still. I didn't know what to do. It seemed like I was watching a movie or something. Just sitting and waiting to see what would happen next.

Raising his right hand, he calmly placed his index finger on my temple, and his thumb on my forehead. I felt nothing throughout the whole ordeal, just stared at him with wide eyes. This probing my mind process thing that he was doing that I would later find out about is him attempting to learn my language to communicate.

Finally, he removed his hand and uttered his first word to me.

"Hello."

I simply stared.

"Peace, I come in." He said in a monotone voice. He was still looking at me directly with his charcoal eyes.

I snapped out of my trance and responded.

"Umm... Hi." I say meekly. I tried not to think of the fact that he was completely naked and unfazed by it.

Shakily, I raise my hand and pointed towards the night sky above.

"Did you come from... there?" I asked.

Of course by that, I meant outer space. However, he raised his own hand and pointed at a specific star in the sky. Now, I understand that he was pointing to his own planet at the time.

"There."

I tried to smile, despite the fact that I was scared out of my mind.

"O-Oh... Why are you... here?"

"Live here, I want to."

"Do you mean, you want to live here?" I said.

"Correct." He responded.

By now, I had relaxed a little. If he wasn't going to hurt me, then I might as well. He did after all, crash landed in my backyard without any protection. So I was certain he would have some means to dispose of me if he really wanted to.

"Then, why don't you come inside?" I said, walking towards my back door. I felt him follow me at an unnaturally close distance, but I didn't say anything.

Walking inside, I close the backdoor and locked it. Great, I had just invited an alien in my house.

I led him into the living room, and he followed without hesitation. The fact that he trusted me despite me possibly betraying him at any moment warms my heart even to this day.

"You can sleep here, tonight." I said, gesturing towards the couch.

As he walked over and sat down on my couch, I suddenly felt an urge to yawn. Despite forcing my self to stop, I yawned anyways, while he, like always, just watched me.

"Anyways!" I said quickly, embarrassed. "We can talk about this in the morning, okay?"

"Okay." He replied. I realized he was still naked.

Running in up to my bedroom I quickly found my spare blanket and ran downstairs, hoping he stayed still. I sighed in relief as he was still sitting on my couch, looking at each and every one of my furniture in curiousity. Gently, I placed my blankets around him as he looked up at me.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." I smile at him.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia." I said, grateful that he was no longer completely naked.

He scrunched up his face a bit. At first I thought he had a really bad stomach ache. That was until I realized he was trying to tell me his name, but he was from another planet with an entirely different culture and language. So translating it must be difficult.

"My name is..." He hesitated. "3-7-2-4-6-3-3-5."

Too complicated and unnecessarily long for a name.

"Um... How about I call you Natsu?" I suggested.

The name was Japanese for summer, my favorite time of the year. Today was also the first day of summer so it fit perfectly.

"Natsu?" He repeated, seemingly accepting his new Earth name.

"Yeah." I smiled." Nice to meet you Natsu."

* * *

From that day forward, I made it my business to help Natsu adjust to life on planet Earth. Well, it wasn't easy, but I can safely say I don't regret any of it. He made my boring life much more fun and interesting.

When I woke up the next morning, I had forgotten I had an alien sleeping on my couch, so I just went on with my regular routine.

Throwing the blankets off of me, I got up and yawned, glancing at my clock.

_9:23_

Pretty early... well, for me anyway. I walked over to my bathroom and closed the door. I looked at myself in the mirror. Messy blonde hair and barely opened eyes. I chuckled at my appearance before starting to brush my teeth.

Now that I think about it, it was pretty stupid of me to forget I have a stranger living in my living room. If he wanted, Natsu could have left with all of my valuables. Then again, he's an alien, so stealing valuables might be difficult if he didn't know what was considered valuable.

Once I finished, I walked down stairs, pajamas and all. Walking into my living room, I realize there's a lump covered in blankets on my couch. Of course, I didn't remember that I invited an alien to stay in my house for the night.

I move cautiously towards the figure and saw a pink-haired man sleeping peacefully on the couch. His face was relaxed and he was quietly snoring with the blankets draped over him.

I quietly gasp and a blush spreads through my cheeks. What was this good-looking guy doing in my house? He appears to be not wearing a shirt as well. Finally, I began to recall last-night's events and my blush begins to die down. It's just the alien I met last night. Which is apparently a relief because this is less devastating than bringing home a cute guy that I don't remember bringing home.

Reaching out, I softly shake him awake. I do this with caution because I have no idea what would happen if I woke him up so suddenly. He could zap me with his laser eyes or something. He turned and stirred as I move my hand away, and he slowly opens his charcoal eyes, locking it with mines.

"Natsu, remember me?" I asked. Hopefully he did.

"...Lucy..."

I smiled with glee. He remembered my name. I looked over at my clock and back at him. He stared at me curiously. He looked so cute.

"Are you hungry?"

He shook his head, indicating that he was.

"Alright, I'll go make some breakfast then." I said walking into the kitchen, leaving him waiting on my couch.

As I walked into the kitchen, I grab a glass cup out of the cupboard and poured some water. He might be thirsty I thought so I might as well get him a drink while he waited.

Walking back in the living room he turned towards me and held a curious look on his face as he watched the glass of water I held out to him.

"It's water, Natsu." I said, placing the cup in his hand. "Take a drink if you're thirsty."

As I began to walk back into the kitchen, I heard the ungodly sound of something breaking. What breaking? Well, the sound of glass breaking. Specifically coming from Natsu.

I whirled around and saw Natsu holding fragments of the cup in his hand, with the rest of the pieces of the cup scattered on the floor along with a dark stain on the carpet.

"Natsu!" I scolded, looking frantically at the mess I would now have to clean up.

He looked at me with an apologetic face and said to me, and I quote:

"Oops."

Well that was how I discovered he had incredible strength, as he accidentally crushed my precious glass cup into a million tiny pieces. And this was just because he couldn't control his strength.

Grabbing a towel from the kitchen, I ran into the living room and picked up the glass pieces, whilst trying to clean the soaked carpet. I felt him watching me as I cleaned his mess and I looked up to glare at him.

He seemed to sense the anger I was feeling and looked away out of guilt.

Once I did all I could, cleaning the mess, I stood up and threw the broken glass pieces in the trash along with the damp paper towel.

"Sorry." I heard him murmur.

I looked back at him to see him staring depressingly at the ground, where the water had spilled.

"It's okay, Natsu." I said, and his face lit up. "Just be more careful next time."

I walked back into the kitchen and sighed. Since Natsu could easily break glass accidentally, then he could possibly break other things. I hope my house holds up.

Walking to the fridge, I opened it and to my surprise... there's hardly any food! I had gotten all caught up in taking care of Natsu, that I'd forgotten I was suppose to buy groceries today!

Sighing as I closed the fridge, I walked into the living room where Natsu was. He looked at me, probably expecting me to bring him some food.

I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Natsu." I said, looking embarrassed that I had nothing to feed either of us with.

"I forgot to buy some food. But, don't worry! I'll go pick some up right now."

With that, I trudged up the stairs, leaving Natsu to himself. Walking into my room, I closed the door behind me. Don't want Natsu to see me changing. Quickly, I slipped into a pretty typical outfit, nothing too flashy. I wasn't out looking for a date or anything.

Then suddenly, something crossed my mind. What about Natsu? Now, I trusted the pink-haired alien... to a certain extent, but, seeing as how he had super strength, I wasn't so sure I was ready to leave him alone in my house. Whose stopping him from messing around with foreign objects such as a stove? He could possibly hurt himself!

I decided, I would have to take him with me. After I finished doing my hair, I left my room, and walked downstairs to find Natsu, still siting on the couch. Such a behaved alien I must say. But, I can't take any chances. I don't want to come back to find my house tuned into a pile of rubble.

"Natsu." I said, ushering him to me. "You need to come with me, okay?"

He tilted his head.

"I'm gonna go buy some groceries, but I need you to come." I said. He still looked confused.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, aren't you gonna live on Earth?" I said. "Don't you wanna see what's it like? It could be fun!"

It was like tempting a child to go to the dentist. If it fails, then resort to bribing.

For the first time ever, he gave me his first sign of emotion. He smiled, rather excited to see the wonders of this new foreign planet.

"Okay!" He stood up and the blankets that were originally covering him fell down. Thus I remembered that he was in fact, still naked.

"Eep!" I squealed, slamming my hands over my eyes. I never was good at resisting temptation. I peeked a little and saw that he was looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"N-Natsu." I manage to choke out. My face was heating up. "Cover yourself!"

He blinked, but obeyed. Picking up the fallen blankets, he wrapped the fabric around his waist like a towel.

"Done." He said, completely unfazed that he just exposed himself for the second time.

I removed my hands and sighed in relief. Of course, now I would have to think of another plan. I had no clothes for him. So I would have to run to the store and buy him some, but where would I leave him? Naked in my car?

I got a little frustrated at this point.

"Natsu..." I said, slowly.

He turned his head towards me.

"Yes, Lucy?"

"Why don't you have clothes?" I said, letting the question sink in.

He scrunched his face, thinking again, I suppose. "What are clothes?"

"Things that you wear." I said, my patience was wearing thin. "You know... to cover yourself!"

"I don't have that on my planet." Natsu replied simply. "Why do you need clothes?"

I sighed deeply. "Don't ask why. Just do it! If you don't wanna look like an idiot that is."

"Okay, where do I get clothes?" Natsu said, looking around. His eyes fell on the clothing I wore.

"Can I have yours?"

"W-What?!" I stuttered. "Of course not!"

"I need them, remember?" Natsu said, as if that solved anything.

"No, no, no." I said, frantically waving my hands in front of my face. "I'll go buy you some clothes."

Before he could say anything, I grabbed his hand, and tried to pull him out the door. I decided he had to come with me. I'm definitely not leaving him alone.

Unfortunately, he didn't even budge. I forgot he was pretty strong. It was like trying to move a mountain.

"Natsu, let's go already!" I said, trying to pull him with me.

He quickly complied and followed me out the door, his blanket was thankfully firmly wrapped around his waist. He didn't look half-bad. No, on the contrary. He looked pretty fit and muscular. His pink spiky hair looked so soft, I wanted to run my hand through it. He looked healthy and tough with lean muscle. I bit my lip and looked away. No time for this. Maybe later.

I opened the passenger side of the car door and made a gesture for him to get in. He was too busy looking at the vehicle to notice the first time. Once he sat down, I close the car door, careful no to get his blanket-towel caught.

Once he was in, I rushed over to the side and opened the driver's side. I got in and helped him put on his seat belt. He struggled a bit, because I guess he wasn't used to being strapped down.

"Natsu, don't worry." I reassured him. "This is to keep you safe."

Thankfully, he trusted me as he began to relax and let me put on his seat belt. Once finished, I put mines on and inserted the key into the ignition. As the car started, I went over the activities in my head.

No doubt, I was going to buy him some clothes, but how was I going to get him in? He was going to have to stay in the car. I don't want him walking around with only a blanket covering his goods. The thought of other girls seeing him like that made me a bit jealous. Not that jealous though! Just a little...

"Natsu, when I get there you're gonna have to sit tight." I said, pulling out of my drive way. He made a slight groan in response.

I turned towards him, and to my surprise, he looked like he was going to throw up. I stopped the car and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Natsu, are you okay?!" I asked frantically.

Natsu groaned again, his face was a bit green.

"Do you need to puke?!" I quickly rolled down the windows.

He leaned his head out and let the chunks flow out. I looked away and waited until he was done. Before I began to rub his back. He groaned and I figured out what was wrong.

"Natsu, do you have... motion sickness?" I asked, rubbing his back as he laid on my lap.

He took a minute to register what I said and nodded slowly, desperately trying to stop himself from puking again.

Poor Natsu had a weakness after all. Moving inanimate objects never existed on his planet I would later learn. So this was his first time, and as it turns out, he can't stand it without feeling terribly sick. Maybe that was the reason he crash-landed without a ship, like a UFO or something.

That day, I had learned so much about Natsu. And he himself opened up and talked to me a bit more. I did eventually buy him clothes to wear. He groaned the entire time, and begged me to stop the pain. I felt so bad and kept assuring him that it would be over soon.

* * *

Well, I did eventually buy the groceries, and we did make it home with Natsu only puking a few more times during the ride. I did eventually decide let him stay home alone. I trusted him to not destroy my house while I'm away. If he does break anything, I think he would know what the consequences were.

Most of the food I was buying was pretty standard. Fruits, vegetables, dairy, meat, bread,and some junk food. Natsu was surprised when he saw what kind of food humans ate. Apparently, food on his planet had no distinct taste and was only there to give a balanced diet. From what he told me, it was pretty bland. So he was probably going to enjoy human food. Or he could possibly hate it.

While I was grocery shopping, I practically had to keep Natsu on a leash like a child. He would always try to wander off on his own through the countless aisles and aisles of food. Pretty embarrassing for me when people began to stare.

"Lucy, where is the food?" he asked.

We were in the frozen section of the market, picking up ice cream and yogurt and frozen dinners.

"This is the food." I said, waving the box of frozen pizza at him.

"That doesn't look edible."

I laughed.

"It's in the box. The picture of it is on the box, get it?"

"Can we eat it now?" He asked, hopeful.

"No, we have to pay for it." I said, throwing the box in the cart.

Needless to say, Natsu was pretty confused by how economics worked. Though, he'd eventually get the hang of it. This thing cost that much and that thing cost this much. It wasn't that complicated. And if you don't have enough money, then you can't have it.

I'm not gonna lie, grocery shopping with Natsu has its downsides. He was curious about the ways of humans, and thus, that meant he'd asked a lot of questions.

As most food is packaged, he'd have a hard time deciphering what is food and what is not. What is prepared and what is raw.

"Lucy, is this food?" Natsu asked, holding up a box of chocolate.

"Yes, Natsu." I replied, picking out my favorite sweets. "Can't you tell?"

"No. It lookes like po-"

"Okay!" I said, changing the subject. "Let's go to the next section!"

Well, the shopping trip was a bit exhausting, but watching Natsu try human food for the first time in his life was pretty exciting.

"Natsu, sit and wait." I huffed, placing the heavy bags of groceries on the kitchen table.

He pulled out a chair and sat down obediently. I had given him a piece of bread during the car ride home, so he was nibbling on that. Apparently, it was the most flavorful thing he's ever tasted. That's a good sign, anything I make him would probably be delicious to him. He's probably going to love my crappy cooking.

"Lucy, can I have another?" Natsu said, watching me pull out some ingredients.

"Well if you love bread, you're going to love this." I said, turning on the stove. "Just wait a bit."

"Aww, I wanted more bread." He whined.

Yep, definitely like a child.

"Be patient!" I replied. "Wait half an hour okay?"

He groaned slouching in his chair.

"But I'm starving..."

Well, throughout the whole ordeal, he stayed relatively quiet. He didn't whine anymore than that. Just sat slumped in his chair, looking hungry and depressed. Which made me feel worse.

I gave a huge sigh of relief, when the sauce finally finished cooking. As I prepared to pour the sauce over the newly boiled noodles. I saw Natsu staring at the food on the plate as I walked over and placed it down on the table.

"What is it, Lucy." He asked, curiously eyeing the plate I set down for him.

"Spaghetti and meatballs." I smiled. "Try it, it's good."

Or so I liked to believe. I never was a super chef or anything, I wouldn't be that offended if he spit the food out.

Before I could stop him, he reached out with one hand and grabbed, practically, all of the noodles and shoved it into his mouth.

I watched in disgust, at the lack of table manners he had.

His eyes widened immensely.

"Lucy, it's so good!" He exclaimed. "Can I have more?!"

"Umm... sure." I said, still grossed out by the fact that he used his bare hands, that were probably not washed, to eat. "Try using a fork, okay?"

* * *

Ever since that, I realized Natsu needed to learn table manners... and plenty of other things, known as the norms of our society, in order to fit in. I don't want him sticking out like a sore thumb and embarrass himself in public. So I got some DVDs of movies and television shows and made him sit and watch how people interact. Was it the best way to teach him about society? No, but I needed some time to myself.

I was writing a novel after all, and I think I stumbled on a great idea. So, I couldn't be there everyday for him. He had to take care of himself sometimes. I'm not his mother.

After a few months, he'd began to get the hang of talking and acting like a regular person. He had learned table manners, thankfully, and he knew what to do and not what to do when in public. There was, however, another problem.

I hadn't quite addressed it, but it had the potential to become very dangerous... other at least bothersome.

And that problem was his tendency to break things so easily by accident.

The first couple of broken cups did make me want to pull my hair out, but he assured me that he would be more careful next time. Well, he tried, but he still broke other things by accident as well.

Eating food was a new experience for him. All the flavors that human food had to offer got him excited. Maybe a little too excited.

Many times, when we were eating, I notice Natsu use a fork to pick up some food to take a bite. Then, pull the fork out to reveal he bit the top of the fork off completely. He didn't even notice.

Imagine the frustration I had, buying new cutlery every week because my alien bit them in half without noticing.

I didn't blame him... much. But, I wish he could control his strength better. One time, when I was writing my novel at my desk in my room. I heard loud footsteps running up the stairs.

Now I know it was Natsu, who was too busy watching movies that he nearly forgotten he had to go to the bathroom. Going to the bathroom was a new thing for him. So, to my disgust, he had to somewhat be potty-trained.

Well, if wasn't as bad as it seemed and he listened when I asked him to close the door while he was dong his business. Well, this time, he slammed the door in his hurry and the hinges broke off, with the door cracking completely in half.

So, I had to buy a new door. Looking back, I should have taken this chance to start helping him control his strength, but I foolishly hung onto the belief that he would soon be able to control it himself.

What made me changed my mind was something that I'm not particularly fond of talking about.

I had just taken a quick shower. It was a Sunday morning as I moved was drying my hair in the bathroom. Once I had finished, I realized I'd forgotten to bring my clothes. They were still in my drawers. Also I had no towel, as I had left it on my bed.

No big deal, I'll just go into my room and change quickly.

As I opened the door, steam from the hot shower I took rushed out, and I felt cool air rushing in. I took a deep breath and smiled, walking into my room, completely naked. When I went over to my drawers I heard the sound of my bedroom door opening.

"Lucy! Where's the cereal?" Natsu asked, opening the door wide open.

I spun around and gasped, as my face turned red. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped open.

We stared at each other in silence for a few seconds. I saw him take in every inch of my exposed body before I heard a loud ripping sound.

I looked down, and realized something. The groin area of his pants was ripped and...

Well, we decided to never talk about that incident ever again.

And, I decided I was going to help him control his strength... among other things...

* * *

"Alright, Natsu." I said, holding a palm-sized ball. We were in my backyard. The very same one where he crash-landed except the hole was no longer visible. "I want you to catch this ball, but don't pop it."

He stood about thirty feet away from me.

"Okay, got it!" He grinned, ready to catch the ball.

I toss the ball gently to him and he caught it with one hand. Unfortunately, the ball exploded right as his left hand grabbed it.

I sighed. Luckily I had more. I anticipated this might take a while.

Natsu looked at the popped ball he held in his hand. He then looked up at me.

"Sorry, Lucy." He frowned.

I gave him a smile.

"Don't worry. Let's try again."

I tossed another ball I had picked up from the basket beside me.

Natsu maneuvered towards it and grabbed it with his right hand. It popped instantly.

"Dammit."

After a good amount of tries, Natsu finally caught the ball without it popping. I grinned at him.

"You did it, Natsu!"

He grinned as well.

"Yes! I'm all fired up!"

"Great, now catch two balls at the same time." I said, and his smile quickly disappeared.

I picked up two balls and tossed both at him. I sort of expected him to catch it easily, but the moment he grabbed both of them, they popped, once again.

"Arghh..." Natsu let out a sigh.

After what seemed like hours, Natsu finally caught two balls at the same time with them exploding. He gave a huge grin as he proudly held the balls, still intact, up at me.

I let out a sigh of relief. Now just one more test...

"Natsu come over here for a second." I said, and he did so.

He walked over and I took the balls out of his hands and placed them back in the empty basket.

"Natsu..." I hesitated for a moment.

He looked confused at my sudden mood change.

"Give me a hug." I said, outstretching my arms.

Never before had I ask him to do such a thing. Before, he could have easily crushed me. But, now, if he could truly control his strength, then hopefully, I wouldn't be squashed.

He looked shock for a second then backed away.

"Natsu..."

"Do I have to?" Natsu frowned.

I felt a little hurt by this, but I knew why he didn't want to.

"Please?"

After a much thought and pleas, he finally agreed to give me a hug. As he was about to, I quickly regretted it. What if he does actually kill me? That would probably be painful. Not to mention, I wasn't ready to die yet. I wanted to get married, have a family, publish my book, accomplish my dreams...

Natsu finally embraced me and my heart stopped beating for a few seconds. No guy I ever dated made me feel this way from a simple hug. My cheeks felt hot, as I could feel his stomach pressing against mines. The embrace was warm, causing butterflies in my stomach, and I finally relaxed into it, as I buried myself in his chest. I didn't want him to see my blush.

"Lucy?" He said, after a while.

We had already been hugging for a few silent minutes.

I pulled away, feeling a bit awkward.

"G-Great! You didn't crush me." I laughed with tinted cheeks. "You did it, Natsu."

Natsu grinned, rubbing the back of his nervously.

"Thanks to you!... Can we eat now?"

* * *

Well, that was that. Natsu was finally trained in the ways of a human. More months had passed and everything remained practically the same. It's a good thing I didn't die from that hug. That would be the most embarrassing death ever.

_Lucy Heartfilia,_

_Killed by hug._

I don't think people would cry much at that funeral. Nevertheless, Natsu became much more helpful around the house and would often run errands for me. Life gradually became normal again for me.

Though, a certain thought still lingered in my mind.

What is Natsu to me?

He lived with me, he helped me around the house. We have fun together everyday. We were also very close friends.

When he landed in my backyard, I made I my job to help him adjust to life on Earth. So now that I have completed my task, why is he still here?

I didn't want him to stay here because he was obligated to, if he wanted to leave and explore the world, then... I shouldn't be the one to hold him back.

I walked down the stairs to find Natsu watching television. I realize now, that he should leave me, and do what he came here to do. Live his life on Earth. I wasn't apart of it. He was smiling and laughing at the hilarious television show that was on. As I walked closer to him, he noticed me and smiled as he switched of the television.

"Lucy, I found a great place to go for this summer!" He said, excitedly.

"Natsu..."

"We could go there this weekend! So pack your bags!"

"Natsu!" I said loudly.

He stopped and his demeanor changed when he saw my frown.

"What happened, Lucy?" Natsu asked, concerned.

"Don't you think it's time for you to go." I gave him a sad smile.

"Go? Go where? Do you need me to get you something?"

"Go... as in go out there." I said, barely containing my sobs. "Leave me and explore the world."

"Lucy, do you hate me?"

I flinched.

"Of course not..."

"Then why do you want me to leave?" He frowned.

"Well, we can't live together forever." I said, looking down at the floor. "So just leave, before I stop you."

"Why can't we live together forever?" He asked.

More and more questions. Though he may be somewhat human now, he could never understand some things that were more complicated than logic.

I gritted my teeth.

"Because! When I get married and have a family, where does that leave you?!" I said, desperately holding back tears.

He stood up and walked towards me. Grasping something from his pocket, he leaned forward and took both of my hands, pulling me towards him.

Our lips met in a warm embrace. I hugged him and kissed him harder. Letting all my emotions I have been keeping out. Why was he doing this? Quickly, I pulled away abruptly, and found something on my finger on my left hand. The golden metal band had a beautiful diamond on it. It was a ring.

"What is this...?" I looked at Natsu, who smiled at me.

"I wanted to surprise you this summer, but now's a good time."

I watched as he kneeled down on one knee and held my left hand in his. He gave me a soft smile.

"Lucy... will you marry me?"

I finally let loose the tears I've been holding back and kneeled down to hug him.

"Y-You stupid alien..." I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Is that a yes?" He asked, genuinely confused.

I wiped away my tears and nodded, feeling my eyes getting watery once more. I thought this would be the last time I would ever see him. The alien who I helped adjust to the world and who made me feel happiness in return.

"Don't ever leave me..." I murmured into his shoulder.

I felt him hug me harder, but there was no pain.

"Okay."

* * *

I now live my life with my alien husband. Just recently we decided to have a baby, so now I a few months pregnant with my daughter.

Life is still the same as before. Nothing ever really did change.

Though recently, I found out that, despite looking like my age which is twenty, Natsu is actually... seventeen years old. Well, He's registered as eighteen years old, but now I feel like a pervert.

Still, Natsu doesn't see what the big deal is, and I guess I shouldn't worry about it too much. He is an alien after all.

Also, I found a great title for the book I've been working on.

_My Alien_

Not the best title, but maybe something good will eventually come to me.

Though I'm still anxiously waiting for the day when my beautiful child will be brought into this world just like her father was.

Though a scary thought recently crossed my mind.

If Natsu has super strength... Will my daughter have it too?

* * *

**A/N  
****Hope you enjoyed.**

* * *

**To Polygon321:  
**  
No, I can't say that this story was inspired by the one you mentioned, though anything that sounds similar was merely coincidental. I have never heard or read 'Super Duper UFO Supreme Doki Doki Doki' so I did not take that author's ideas.

In any case,

Thanks for Reviewing.


End file.
